Angel Blue Eyes
by Goth Kitten
Summary: Sometimes saying I love you can come a little too late...KenOmi (shounen-ai)
1. ONE

Warnings: ANGST! Lots of it. CHARACTER DEATH! 

Pairings: Ken + Omi

Summary: Sometimes saying I love comes a little too late….

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

Blue Angel Eyes

By Goth Koneko

Ken leaned against the sterile, white walls of the hospital's waiting room. His hands gripped his jacket tightly that his knuckles where turning white, his teal coloured eyes held sadness and unshed tears. Ken glanced at the clock warily for the tenth time that minute, which seemed an eternity to him. He sighed heavily, pushing himself from the wall and dragged himself over to a chair, sitting heavily down. His shoulders slumped as he stared at nothingness, alone with his memories.

__ ****

Ken's POV

Kritiker assigned them to a pretty simple mission. Break in and retrieve information about a drug ring that was killing innocents with their _new_ and _improved_ drugs. I was teamed up with Omi to watch his back as the youth hacked his way into the system and gather potential information. Simple? Yes, but with huge complications.

Seemed there were some vultures circling overhead of us knowingly, waiting for the right moment to swoop in and pick at the discarded corpses. Schwatz being the vultures and us being the corpses. 

The windows exploded, sending tiny and big shards flying everywhere and at Omi and myself. I covered my face with my gloved hands, positioning myself in front of Omi so I would get the full impact of it. Glass sliced at my cheeks and even through the thick material of my jeans and shirt. 

"Ken!" Omi yelled from behind me, his voice was laced with fear and concern. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

I glanced back at him with my eyes, still blocking him form the hail of shards. "Omi!" I shouted through gritted teeth. "Get out of here!" I ordered. Another slice of glass slashed through my shirt and a stream of blood seeped from it.

"I won't leave you!" He cried. 

The glass storm stopped abruptly. The glass hovered in the air for a moment before crashing down upon the ground. I lowered my arms down, feeling the full damaged at what I took. Omi was beside me in an instance, his blue eyes full of unshed tears of concern and anger. "Ken, are you alright?" he asked as he clutched my uninjured arm. 

I smiled down at him. "I'm fine." I reassured. "Just a few measly scratches, nothing to worry about." 

"That's really sweet," a nasal voice said. "I think I'm getting cavities."

I felt Omi stiffen beside me and I glared daggers at the red head that stood in front of us, along with Nagi. 

My hand tightens on the release to my bungnuks, ready to spring. Omi too had his darts out and was posed for fighting.

"Time to rock!" I shout as I charged at the red head, my claws springing free from the release.

Darts flew at the telekinetic, but were easily thrown to the side, that embedded themselves in the opposite wall. Midnight and ocean blues clashed at each other, daring both to make the next move. Power burst out to Omi, sending the Weiss youth into the wall pinned by an invisible, powerful force. The walls cracked at the force, Omi's rib's where being pressed, more force was applied, until a few cracked. 

Schuldig dodged my attacks, grinning mockingly at me every time I missed. "Really, katzchen." he laughed. "Is that all you got?"

I glared hard at him. My body felt heavy and sluggish from blood loss and it burned with every god-forsaken cut however, I just grit my teeth and bare it. "I'm just getting warmed up." I chuckled, springing my claws out again for action and charged at him with furry. 

Omi's scream pierces my ears. I stop in mid slash and stare in horror. Somehow Berserker showed up had Omi pinned to the wall, with both of his knives through both of Omi's shoulders. A jagged cut on his lower side gushed blood and many more marred his skin. 

"I suggest you surrender, Siberian." Schuldig suggests as he walks over to his other comrade. "Unless you want the kitten dead." he laughs, as he pets Omi's disheveled straw hair. 

I bite my lip. I stared into Omi's frighten blue eyes, fear and anxiety present in them, but really they were telling me to go. However, I won't leave him. He would never leave if our positions were switched. "Let him go!" I demand. My voice sounded a little shaky to my ears.

"Awwww." The red head pouted. "But I wanted to play with the kitten a little more." His fingers stroked Omi's cheek and I felt my heart swell with anger. "Does the kitten want to play again?" He asked Omi, tauntingly. His fingers still on his cheek.

Omi shook his head weakly. "No..." he pleaded.

A grin plastered on the red head's face. "Too bad." With that he crushed his lips against Omi's. Blue eyes widen with fear and disgust and he struggles to get away from his capture, only making the knives dig deeper into his impaled skin and more blood spurted out.

I felt my heart freeze with fear as I watched Schuldig kiss Omi, Omi's first kiss stolen by the devil himself. My hand clutched, my body was shaking with rage and I'd be damn to what happened next.

I ran full force at Schuldig, claws glinting with sharpness as I aimed for Schuldig's god damned heart. I was met with a barrier of power that knocked me backwards and skidded to the other side of the room. 

"Now, now. Didn't I say, don't move?" Schuldig said mockingly. 

It takes me a moment to regain my vision, my head is pulsing and pounding and my body is rejecting my commands. I pull my upper body up, only barely until I see a glint of something silver on the other side and a pained scream. _Omi_

Another dagger was embedded in his gut by Schuldig's hand. He twisted the blade enticing another cry from Omi. I feeble try to get on to my feet, but was met with invisible hands pressing me into the wooded floor. "Omi!" I cry several times over, tears welling up into my eyes.

Schuldig took the dagger out and watched entrance as the poured from the wound he just inflicted. Omi's body sagged however, remained up because of Berserker's knives.

"Heh, that was fun." The telepath grinned. "Time to go boys." he said to his teammates turning to leave. Berserker took his knives out of Omi's shoulders and let his body drop like a sack of potatoes.

Once they were gone, I let my tears fall as I crawled to my fallen angel. I managed to get up on my knees and cradle his broken body to mine. "I'm so sorry Omi." I whispered.

***

TBC!

Yep that's right! There's a TBC! Or should I just leave it off?

Review plz ^^


	2. TWO

****

Warnings: ANGST! Lots of it. CHARACTER DEATH! 

Pairings: Ken + Omi

Summary: Sometimes saying I love comes a little too late….

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

Blue Angel Eyes

By Goth Koneko

**__**

Back to normal POV

Omi was out of surgery. The doctor said he had a slim chance of surviving. Ken fingers trembled as he pressed the numbers to the Koneko. His mind still in a state of shock and disbelief. The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello." A familiar voice said.

Ken's hand tightened on the phone, trying to cease all shaking. "Hey Yohji." He said. Trying to act causal even though his voice quaked slightly.

"Ken?!" Yohji practically yelled. "Where the hell are you and Omi?" The blond asked concerned.

White knuckled whitened more as his grip increased. His voice lost to his restricting throat. Ken swallowed. "We encountered some difficulties with the mission." 

"What kind of difficulties?" An icy voice demanded.

__

Aya. 

"Schwatz was there." 

Silence.

"Ken. What. Happened?" Aya ordered sternly. 

The brunette sighed heavily. "Omi was injured severely. He's out of surgery now but…" his voice trailed off. His eyes blurred as tears gathered.

"We're on our way Ken." Yohji was back on the phone. "Don't move."

With that said Yohji hung up the phone. 

Ken's head was bowed and his hand still gripped the phone. A muffled pain filled sob escaped his lips. His knees shook and he collapse, the phone slipping away from limp fingers. The tears streamed down his face. "I'm so sorry Omi…" he cried.

***

Aya and Yohji burst through the doors of the hospital, earning a few curious glances as the two men searched frantically around. The blond walked up to the front desk where a young lady clad in a nurse's uniform sat. 

"Excuse me." he asked the woman. 

The dark haired woman glanced up at the blond. "Yes. Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a patient by the name of Tsukiyono, Omi. He was brought in tonight by a brunette named Ken." 

"Tsukiyono…" she muttered as she flipped through some sheets. "And what are you to the patient?"

"I'm his guardian along with two others, Ken and Aya." He answered calmly.

The woman nodded. "He's currently in intensive care. No visitor's are allowed at this moment." She gave the playboy a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Could you at least tell me the current condition of Omi?" he asked sweetly but was really annoyed.

She shuffled around a few more sheets of paper. "His condition is stable at this moment. However, he had a lot of blood loss and a few of his internal organs were damaged." She bit her lip. "His shoulders are both severely damaged and he had a few broken ribs that resulted to his piercing his lung."

Yohji rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head in disbelief. "And what's his survival rate?" he asked hesitantly. 

"I'm sorry sir. He might not survive night." The nurse said forlornly. 

He gave the nurse a sad smile whispering his thanks and searched for Aya. He found the red head crouching down next to Ken who was huddled up by the phone.

"Come on Ken." Yohji said calmly. Crouching down beside the distort brunette. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable. Hmmm?" Rubbing Ken's shoulders.

The brunette nodded his head and stood up with help from Aya. A bag was thrusted in Ken's hands. 

"Go change first." Aya said. 

Mutely Ken walked off to the washroom to change into some fresh clothing. When Ken disappeared Aya turned to Yohji.

"What's his condition?" he asked, his voice laced with worried. 

Yohji sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot since he came in here. "They say he might not survive the night." 

Violet eyes slid shut. 

It was Aya-chan all over again but with permeated effects. 

***

Ken stripped off his torn shirt and pulled the new on over his head. He stuffed his old shirt and jeans into the bag. He exit the stall and placed his bag down on the ground. He gazed into the mirror. His face was marred his scratches made from the shards of glass that Nagi had propelled at them. 

An image of Omi's face flashed in his mind. _Omi…_

Ken's hands balled into fists. _Omi_. He failed him. He failed Omi. He failed him. He failed him. The voice said repeatedly. Ken shook his head. He slammed his fists on the countertop. Tears welled up in his eyes. 

"I love you Omi."

****

TBC~

__ ****

Thank you all for reviewing!!!! *Glomps all *

_Misura__: Schuldig likes to really screw with people's emotions and he knew that Ken loved Omi. *shrugs * As for (_"Does the kitten want to play again?" _) you'll just have to wait and see! ~_^ Thank you for reviewing!_

Kasra: Thank you! ^_^ I think SchuOmi pairings rock! (even tho Schuschu is quite mean in this fic ^^;) Don't worry, Ken will get his revenge! :D Beware Schuschu! 

WildfireFriendship: I hope this chapter was ok? Sorta wrote it up quickly while writing my exam ~_~ Thank you!

Blues: Hey AGAIN! Well I hope the chapter was to your liking? The next one is already in progress ^^ So you dun have to wait a million years to read it (becuz u know how bad I am at updating )

Klykaizer: Thank you! I'm not quite sure about the sweet part since it's really angsty. ^^; But if it's sweet to you that's great! ^_^ 


	3. THREE

Warnings: ANGST! Lots of it. CHARACTER DEATH!

Pairings: Ken + Omi

Summary: Sometimes saying I love comes a little too late….

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

****

Blue Angel Eyes

By Goth Koneko

Ken walked out of the washroom, clutching the bag to his chest. He spotted Aya and Yohji at the other side of the room arguing with the doctor.

"You can't see the patient at this moment. His condition is too serve!" The doctor argued to the two men. "I'm sorry. I can't allow it."

"You said that he might not survive the night and yet you say that we cannot even see him?"

Not survive the night? 

"I'm sorry." The doctor said again. "But I will not repeat myself!"

Something snapped within Ken. He found himself in front of the doctor and hauled him up against the wall. It was as if he was outside his body witnessing this other person. 

"What the hell do you mean he won't survive?" Ken demanded. His eyes flashed with near insanity. 

"I'm sorry. I.."

"You're sorry for a lot of things." Ken sneered. Tightening his grip on the doctor's shirt. "Well I'm **not** gonna be sorry for beating your ass just to say my farewells to **my **friend!" He thrusted the doctor back into the wall and stormed away through the emergency doors and down the hall searching for Omi.

****

Ken ran down the halls seeking the room, which held Omi. He ran past a room but the kanji caught his eye and turned back. He stood in front of the door. His heart racing and pounding in his ears. Ken licked his lips and gripped the doorknob and turned.

The sound of electronic beeping echoed off the walls eerily. In the middle of the room laid his angel. Wires streamed around him that was hooked up to a verity of machines and an oxygen mask placed firmly over his nose and mouth.

Ken bit his lip as he walked into the room, shutting the door silently, and stood beside his fallen friend. Ken's hands gently touched Omi's cheek, caressing the cool skin. "Omi.." he whispered. He gathered one of the limp hands and entwined his fingers with Omi's. 

He smiled sadly as he gazed upon Omi's face. A lump formed in Ken's throat.

"Omi." He said. Working the lump away. "I need to tell you something angel." 

He pulled a chair up to the bed never once letting go of Omi's hand. "They said you might live. But I know you're a strong fighter Omi. I know you'll be back to your regular genki self in no time." He squeezed the hand. "But I have to tell you this now. I'm such a coward in saying this to you like this but…" He choked on a sob. "I love you Omi. I love you. And I will always love you my blue eyed angel." Ken grasped onto Omi's hand tightly. He bent his head to kiss the pale knuckles. Ken rested his forehead on the flat part of Omi's hand, tears streaming down his face. 

The images of Omi's body laying limp and his blood pooling around his fragile frame wouldn't cease.

An anguished moan escaped Ken's lips. His teal eyes gazed at the pale 

body, his flaxen hair splayed on the pillow. He did looked like an angel. 

Ken mused sadly. An angel who may never wake or see the sun or smile.

No, he should not think that way! He must only to the positive side, 

towards the next day. A picture of Schuldig's smug face and Farfello's 

sickening tongue darting out to catch the falling blood on his knives 

flashed in Ken's mind and made his stomach knot in anger.

He gently placed Omi's hand on the sheet, he stood and bend over to 

kiss the young boy's forehead, whispering in his ear.

"Omi, you'll have your revenge. I swear it!"

TBC

*****

AN: Sorry for the short chapter! *bows * My creativity flew out the window quite literally. ^^; I'll make it up with longer chapters! ^^ 

Epp~ Ken's pissed and a pissed off Ken is not a good Ken. Wai! Poor Omi ;_;

****

__

rocky-road7: Well I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. Umm…you can stop 

kneeling ^^;

Anrui Lowe: I hope I didn't disappoint. Yes, Ken is going to have his 

revenge. *cackles insanely *

Misura : Well I passed the exam so it didn't ^^ sorry for taking so 

long in updating.

WildfireFriendship : Thank you! ^^

klyukaizer : *passes an ice bag * I shall continue! Just don't hit 

your head anymore, you'll get hungry.

Jess : Yay! Join the KenxOmi angst revolution! XD BWHAHA!

MistyEyes: He might. I'm still debating on the idea…


	4. FOUR

Warnings: ANGST! Lots of it. CHARACTER DEATH!

Pairings: Ken + Omi

Summary: Sometimes saying I love comes a little too late….

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

****

Blue Angel Eyes

By Goth Koneko

__

"Ken-kun!" a cheerful voice called from downstairs. 

Ken moaned and promptly fell asleep again, thinking it was his imagination.

The door creaked opened and a figure bounded onto the bed and on Ken startling him.

Teal eyes cracked open his eyes to find a very energetic Omi looking at. Half his body was sprawled carelessly on top of Ken. His blue eyes and smile instantly making Ken more awake.

"So what's the occasion that you have to get me up early?" Ken smiled and poked Omi in the ribs.

Omi let out a giggle.

"Nothing really." Omi said, but his grin showed otherwise.

The soccer player's eyebrow rose in suspicion. "If it's nothing why did you wake me up?" 

"Well," the honey haired boy started. "I was wondering if you want to come with me and do a little shopping?"

Ken head rolled back and a fit of laughter erupted from the brunette. "Shopping! Of course Omi." He ruffled the boy's hair. "We'll leave in an hour, if that's alright with you?" Ken asked.

Omi jumped off the bed and turned to face Ken, his arms behind his back and smiled. "Fine with me." He turned towards the door. "You can have your shower first and then I can make breakfast."

Omi walked out of the room. Ken distinctly heard a whoop from down the hall.

Ken smiled.

It all shatters.

Omi laying in the hospital bed.

Dying.

He screams.

****

It was raining.

Water poured from the sky above, a brisk wind blew. It seemed appropriate that the weather, only fair when the whole incident happened had turned gloomy and cold. It suited Ken's mood. He sat on a park bench, his jacket and clothing soaked through with the bitter cold rain, his brown hair is matted against his face. He doesn't know how long he's been sitting here, staring.

Memories of Omi flooded his mind like the rain drenching his clothing. Only Omi. The brilliant blue eyes, that were full of youthful energy and cheerfulness that could brighten anybody's day and of course his smile. It could put the sun to shame.

The corners of Ken's mouth twitched upwards at that fond memory. But it was quickly replaced with the lifeless expression of Omi's face. So pale like moonlight, but so scarily dead like. If you didn't know that he was in a life threatening state, you could have sworn he was asleep. 

Ken groaned.

He was feeling the coldness creep into his bones, he was stiff and aching from sitting and the rain didn't help matters. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He pulled up his leather jacket's sleeve up and glanced down at the watch. 

5:38 pm.

Two days after the incident.

Omi is dying.

Time is running out.

They sky will continue to grow dark, even on the most brightest of days it will remain dark for Ken if Omi dies

Ken grabbed his helmet that was sitting beside him and got him, his cold, sore muscles screaming out in protest. He stiffly walked over to his motorcycle and mounted it. He gunned the engine, kicked the kickstand up, and floored it.

Omi will have his revenge.

Schwartz will pay.

They will burn in Hell for what they did.

****

****

Dark.

Glass shatters.

A scream pierces the darkness.

Who's screaming?

An image passes.

It's me.

A voice is shouting.

Who's voice.

I know that voice…

I need to tell you something angel.

Ken?

__

I love you.

So do I.

****

TBC~

I'm sooooooo sorry that it is so short and confusing~ *bows* I will promise you all a very lengthy chapter next time! *bows* I'm still glad that people are enjoying the fic this far XD 

Please keep reviewing! ~.^

rocky-road7: Probably make him die :/ Still debating on the idea…I have to alternate endings I could do but which one to do is still the question!

Misura: Yeah, inspiration took its sweet time coming back to me _

Ken is going to do something really, stupid. And Omi might not make it.

MistyEyes: Uhhhh…as much as I don't want to kill Omi, he might. I'm leaning towards it. But don't you worry! Ken will have his revenge. But you just wait till he finds out that they did to Omi months ago *shuts mouth closed* I said too much…


	5. FIVE

Warnings: ANGST! Lots of it. CHARACTER DEATH!

Pairings: Ken + Omi

Summary: Sometimes saying I love comes a little too late….

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

****

Blue Angel Eyes

By Goth Koneko

Sirens sounded in the distance, their keening whining grating in Ken's ears. He stood in front of the burning building, the heat and flames so intense he felt he was on fire. Blood marred his face, his brown hair matted from sweat and dried up blood. Flames danced in his deep brown eyes, mirroring the emotion of anger he felt within.

The sirens were getting closer. Too close for Ken's liking. He turned away from the hypnotic flames and spirited towards his motor cycle that was laying in the bush. He hauled it back to it's standing position and mounted it. He turned the ignition on, revving it a few times he took to the dirt road leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind.

It was beginning to become light as Ken reached The Kitty in the House. As silently as he could, he parked his motor cycle in the garage and on silent feet went up the stairs. He turned the knob silently, not wanting to wake up he other occupants in the house. Ken pushed the door open a creak.

The door was pulled away from him, making him lurch foreword through the doorway and onto his knees. Shock was apparent on his face as he looked up to see Aya standing there, his arms across his chest, his face scolding. 

"Where the hell have you been?" the red head demanded icily.

Ken noted the "tell me now or else" tone. Ken pushed himself from the floor, glaring at Aya.

"None of your business." He replied just as icily. 

Ken was not expecting the blow to his face. He stumbled into the wall behind him, holding his cheek where he was punched. Shock was again on his features.

"It is my business where it involves Omi!" Aya yelled, his hands clenched at his sides. "You think I don't feel the same way? I want to get Schwartz as much as you do. But going around and exacting revenge and putting the rest of us in danger is not the way to do it!"

"Then what!?" Ken yelled back. "We sit on our hands and wait till Manx gives the word?" He spat. "Fuck it! I'm not going to sit around twiddling my thumbs while Schwartz is still alive and Omi is in the hospital dying!"

Aya asked calmly. "What if you're killed? What if Omi lives? And you're dead? Then what?" 

Ken looked away.

"Have you been thinking of Omi at all? Or just revenge?"

Ken snapped his head back to Aya's, glaring. "What the hell do you think?" 

"I think you're selfish."

Aya turned away and walked out of the room, leaving his statement hanging in the air.

Ken slid down the wall and cried.

*******

The sun was covered by thick rain clouds and the humid air was almost unbearable. But the hospital was cool. Ken was walking down the hall, a little teddy bear tucked under his arm.

He reached Omi's room. He gently pushed the door open and closed it just as gently. He walked over to Omi's bed. He smiled.

"Hey Omittchi." he greeted, brushing his fingers over the too pale cheek. "I got you something." He placed the teddy bear in the crook of Omi's arm. "I thought since I'm not always around, this little fellow would keep you company."

He pulled a chair closer to the bedside. He laughs.

"I know it's probably the childish thing to do but…I guess…I don't know." He took hold of Omi's hand. "Aya was right. I wasn't really thinking of you." he admitted. "I just wanted to feel better and I thought instantly of Schwartz, even though they should pay. They will pay, in due time. But I think I'm more needed here instead."

He rests his head down on the sheets.

Blue eyes fluttered behind closed eyelids, then slowly opened. 

The first thing Omi noticed was the warmth in his hand. He looked down and saw his hand was intertwined with someone's. His gaze followed to a mop of brown hair by his hip.

"Ken?" he tried to say weakly, but his throat was raw and unused. 

He swallowed and tired again. "Ken?" it sounded scratchy to Omi's ear, but it was louder.

Ken's head shot up and the sound of his name. He looked up to see Omi's blue eyes staring at him weakly.

"Omi?" He reached with his free hand and brushed a stray piece of hair from Omi's eyes.

"Omi weakly smiled. "Hey."

A smile spread across Ken's features.

"Hey." he replied. "How you feeling?"

"Tired and drain. Is it safe to say that it feels like a house fell on me?"

Ken chuckled. "Yeah."

Omi's eyes were sliding shut again. Ken could see that Omi was fighting against the tiredness.

"Sleep. I'll be here." 

Omi nodded and fell asleep promptly. 

Ken was so happy! Omi was going to make it. He reached for his cell phone in his leather jacket however, he remembered that he couldn't use it in the hospital. He stood up and gently laid Omi's hand back down. As he recalled, he saw a few pay phones down the hall.

"Ill be right back." He said to the slumbering Omi as he walks out the door. 

The payphones were only five doors down from Omi's room. He picked up the phone and placed his Phone Card into the bottom slot. He dialled the number to The Kitty in the House. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello, Kitty in the House. How can I help you?" It was Yohji.

"Yohji good news!" he said excitedly. 

"Ken? Where are you? Never mind, stupid question. What good news?"

"Omi woke up just a little while ago!"

"WHAT?" Yohji yelled in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Positive! He's gonna make Yohji, I know it!"

"That's great. I'm going to tell Aya, hang on."

As Ken was waiting, a sound of a flat liner sounded. He whipped his head around to see 3 nurses rushing into Omi's room.

A cold chill shivered down his spine. He dropped the phone and rushed towards Omi's room.

"Omi!!!" He yelled.

****

TBC!!!!

****

Thank you all for reviewing!!!! *glomps* 

Angelbaby4: Thank you! ^_^

Misura: No a pissed off Ken is not a good Ken. But it's only going to get worse I fear. I'm only at the tip of the iceberg.

Sky Rat: I think I'm going to kill myself if I kill Omi. But my evil alter ego tells me to do it! ;_;

Mar Eci: Thanks for the coffee ^^ Umm…I think everybody is about to kill me after this chapter. *hides*

Kakarots-Frying-Pan: Ken is being a lump on a log now. But after he finds out what Schwartz did to Omi before… opps! Too much information! *zips mouth closed*

Midnight Tears: Do you need a medic? O.o I don't think crashing your head through computer screens are healthy. 

Yubi: RanKen…ummm…they might get a moment in together. But that's a big maybe.


	6. SIX

Warnings: ANGST! Lots of it. CHARACTER DEATH!

Pairings: Ken + Omi

Summary: Sometimes saying I love comes a little too late….

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

****

Blue Angel Eyes

By Goth Koneko

"I really don't know what to say." the doctor admitted. "His vital signs were all stable. There was nothing wrong with him. No blood clot age, no blocked air way. Nothing" The doctor took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. He turned to the threesome.

Ken sat hunched over, his arms resting limply in his lap. His brown eyes were devoid of any emotions. Beside him sat Yohji, who had put his sunglasses on and his face was blank. Aya stood behind them, his face and eyes too were blank.

"I am truly sorry." the doctor said with sympathy. "I just wished there was something more that we could have done."

Ken stood up suddenly. He stared at the doctor impassively and walked out. 

*****

Ken walked down the hallway. His mind was in shocked stated. Thoughts were merging into each other, making things unclear and unfocused. But his mind did registered Omi. Omi's face was so pale. His chest wasn't moving up or down. Just still, like a doll. Nothing. 

****

__

BACK FLASH

The hospital's security had to hold him back when he ran towards the room screaming Omi's name. He had fought his way through but failed. He saw nurses and a doctor surrounding Omi. They had ripped off his hospital gown down the centre, exposing his still chest. 

"Clear!" a male voice yelled.

Omi's body lifted off the bed and down again from the shock. 

Nothing.

"Clear!" 

Nothing.

"Clear!"  


Nothing.

It must have went on for several minutes, but it seemed like an eternity to Ken.

"Clear!" 

Flat line.

The doctor looked at the flat line and reluctantly placed the paddles down. 

"Time of death?" He asked sullenly.

"13:37. June 18."

Ken watched as they pulled over the white sheet over Omi's face.

His heart stop. Breathing didn't exist. His mind slowed.

Omi. Dead. Omi. Dead. Omi is dead. Omi is dead. Omi is dead. Omiisdead. Omiisdead. Omiisdead.

Ken gripped his head and fell to the floor. Tears burned his behind his eyelids. 

Ken's scream of anguish echoed throughout the hospital.

****

Ken woke up in a bed. His brown eyes slowly opening. The ceiling was white. Wait. It didn't look like his room. He turned his head and saw Aya and Yohji discussing something in hushed, harsh whispers. 

He couldn't hear them. He closed his eyes and fell a sleep again. Only to be awaken to the cold harsh truth.

END OF BACK FLASH  


****

Ken stood in front of the Morgue's door which was locked. He stared at the door. He wanted to see Omi again. He couldn't really be dead? No, it was a big mistake. Tears spilled down Ken's cheek. He scrubbed them away angrily with the back of his hand. Omi was alive.

The brunette fell to his knees. A loud sob escaped his lips.

Omi…I'm sorry.

****

A fiery red head stood on top of the hospitals roof carrying a still bundle in his arms.

"They fell for it." The white haired man snickered as he lick his knife.

A grin spread on Schuldig's face. "Indeed they did." He looked down at the still person that he held. Honey haired was tousled and covered the young boy's face. "Now the real game begins."

Farfello laughs insanely.

****

THE END

Yes it is the end! But wait! What does Schuldig mean the real game begins? What does the Mastermind have in store for Weiss? I'm getting goose bumps! Check out the next arc, Melancholy Eyes! 

__

Ken-kun: Ummmm…I did kill him -_-;;;

Jacques: Thank you! ^_^ How did you know what I was going to do? *pokes* did you borrow Crawford's powers? O.o

_somilia et jenfia__: Glad you're enjoying it ^^ I shall continue!_

Klyukaizer: *glomps* I'm glad you still like it! 

_Misura__: This one was a lil' dark and weird o.O thank you for reviewing! ^^_

_Hitokiri Battousai__: That's okay ^^ those submit buttons are always a pain. *hides* I killed him…sort of…_

_Sky Rat__: I really don't know. I guess it's becuz Omi is a glutton for angst? ^^; You're so going to hate me for the next chapter. -_-_

Princess of Destruction : ehhh…he's sort of alive ^^;

_Kakarots-Frying-Pan__: LOL Thanks for the support ^^ you'll know all the details to what Schwartz did to Omi in ME._

_amikara__: Kemi pairings rock! XD I hope I didn't disappoint. _

Bombay kitten: ….alive….sort of…Ken will live…I think…

Hele: *scratches back of neck* well, I did kill him -_- but he's sort of alive as I keep pointing out. Thank you for reviewing ^^ also in Hopeless Dreams also!

Midnight Tears: *hands some tissues to you* Ya might want these cause it's only going to get worse.

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! *glomps everyone* 


	7. ARC TWO: Melancholy Eyes part 1

__

Okay! This is the second arc to Blue Angel Eyes, it's called Melancholy Eyes. I hope you all enjoy it! XD I'm having way too much fun writing it! Thank you all for reviewing to Blue Angel Eyes~ Enjoy!

****

Warnings: angst, language, some reference to sex, but nothing graphic (trying to keep this a PG 13 fic for once! ~_^), abuse

****

Pairings: Ken + Omi, SchuldigxOmi

****

Summary: Omi is gone, but is he really?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

****

Melancholy Eyes

By Goth Koneko

Harsh panting filled the night air as a lone figure ran through the park, clutching a briefcase tightly to his chest. His shoes made a crunching sound as he scurried on the snow covered path. 

His aggressor ran after him, his movements quick and graceful as a cat. He saw his quarry hurry off towards the bridge. His gloved hand reached for the dagger that was hidden in his jacket as he ran after the man.

His heartbeat thudded harshly against his temples and the adrenaline was like pure fire coursing through his viens. The man looked back as he heard the footsteps hurry faster behind. That was his undoing. 

He was met with a dagger lunging at his face. His face froze in terror. A thickening 'thunk' echoed in the empty park. His lifeless body fell into the deep snow. The briefcase fell from his limp fingers. Red blossomed upon the white snow, like a blooming flower in the spring. 

A thin figure clad in black stood by the dead body looking down at it impassively. He crouched down to retrieve the knife that he had plunged into the man's head. Blood poured more as the knife was pulled out, framing the body in red.

"Did the kitten have fun?" A nasal voice filtered though the boy's head. 

The boy didn't respond. Only watched the blood pool and seep into the snow. He titled his head a bit, his impassive, empty blue eyes gazing. 

A hand landed on his shoulder. It didn't even faze the boy. He merely looked slowly back to the figure who's hand was on his shoulder. Long, firey locks and blazing green eyes looked at him. A grin appeared on the other person's lips as he held up the briefcase they were sent to get.

"You really did a number on him." Schuldig mused out loud. He looked down at the boy. His fingers lightly ran over the boy's cheek, then down his neck. "Let's go." He commanded.

*****

The Kitty in the House wasn't busy. It lacked the regular costumers who had been only here to see a certain blue eyed chibi, who wasn't here anymore. 

It was over a year since Omi died. The Weiss assassin's haven't gotten use to Omi's absence. They missed the sunny smiles and laughter that seemed to make the shop glow with warmth. But no more. The shop didn't have that certain feeling anymore. It just felt too lonely and gloomy. They all missed the genki youth immensely. They still took mission's but it always lacked that certain finesse and organization. They got through.

Ken sat at the back table working absent minded on a flower arrangement. He cut the stems and placed them into a basket. He finished it by tying a ribbon around it. He picked it up and placed it into the big walk in freezer. He stood inside the freezer. He just simply stared at the flower basket, but really he wasn't staring at anything. Just remembering. 

"Kenken?" Yohji called out .A blond head peeked through the freezer, his sunglasses were perched on top of his head. "Ken?"

Ken turned around startled, blinking when he saw Yohji.

"We have a mission."

*****

"I Have a mission for you, Weiss." the electronic Persia declared. 

A picture of a man came on. He looked to be in his mid-forties with thinning black hair and a beard. His eyes were deep brown almost black. "Takaoka Masanori was found dead this morning in a park." The screen flickered to show the man's body laying face down in the snow. Another picture appeared next to it, showing the deep, horizontal gash through the eyes.

Ken and Yohji winced. 

Another image appeared. It was a close up on the man's forearm. Engraved in the skin was some sort of kanji. "This is the seventh victim that has been marked with this kanji." The screen flicked back to Persia. "All the victims have nothing in common tom our knowledge. Weiss find out what connections these victims have and find the killer." The screen went blank. 

The lights were switched on. 

"Are you all in?" Manx asked, stepping in front of the TV. She eyes them all crucially, her gaze resting on Ken.

"Wait!" Yohji protested. "What information do we have to go on? Besides that the killer likes leaving kanji on the deceased. And from what Persia had said, it looks pretty random."

"So, you're not taking it?" Manx said. She shrugs, turning away.

"I never said that." Yohji said defensively. He sighs and sits down on the couch. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes from the table and pulled one out. "I'm just saying it's a pretty stumped mission." he place the cigarette between his lips and lit it up. "You don't even have a description of the killer. It could be anyone."

"When have you ever turned down a challenge Yohji?" Ken teased, poking the blond man. "Oh wait, you always turn down a challenge."

Yohji gave Ken a look.

"I'm in." Yohji declared, shoving Ken off the sofa. 

The brunette fell and landed with a dull thump.

"Looks like Kenken's reflexes are sluggish." Yohji chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny." Ken stood up glaring at Yohji. "I'm in."

Manx turned to Aya who was leaning on the wall by the stairs. She held up a manila envelop to him. "Are you in?" 

He unfolded his arms and walked up to her, taking the envelop from her.

*****

TBC!!!

See! He's alive….sort of _

Um…there will be lemon scenes in here but I'm not posting it here, you'll have to check out my website for the NC-17 version. I'm keeping this PG-13 okies? Okies!

So what did everyone think?


	8. Melancholy Eyes part 2

****

Melancholy Eyes

Ken's eyes shifted back to the photograph of the bloodied kanji symbol on their latest victims arm. It was deep and very hard to read. The only thing Ken was able to decipher was the hiragana character as 'ke'. Something about hair? Or something about family? Ken stared at the picture more until his head started to hurt.

"Stupid Aya." Muttered the brunette as he threw the picture back down onto the table. "Why does he always insist I stay here and do all the boring research work?"

He turned to the computer. Littered on the screen were windows of the victims and their profile. None of them had anything in common. Zilch. Their recent victim Takaoka Masanori was a professor at a university from Osaka. The only question was: "But why was he in Tokyo?" Ken asked himself.

The phone rang startling Ken from his musings. He picked up the handheld and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Ken, it's Yohji." The blonds voice cracked with interference. "Can you look up 'Velvet Rose specializations'?"

Ken's eyebrow rose in suspicion. "Why?" He asked. _Be damned if Yohji wants me to look up another club._

"Because," Yohji's voice rose with annoyance. " I found this card in the snow not very far from where the body was found and I need an address."

"Okay, okay." Ken sighed. "Give me a moment."

He wedged the phone between his shoulder and ear making both of his hands free. He typed in the words in the business directory. Nothing came up. _Great_. He searched the web for any matches. There was nothing that matched those exact words. Ken was about to give up but he caught sight of one website. He clicked the link and the screen went dark.

"What the hell?"

"What is it?" Yohji demanded over the phone.

"Just wait a minute."

Ken reached for the power button to reboot but the screen flickered and a rose appeared and a sultry, female voice greeted the speakers.

'Welcome guest to Velvet Rose. I am your hostess Mistress Monika. Do you want to play?'

A textbox message appeared.

Ken reluctantly typed in Yes.

The screen dissolved and another message appeared. 'If you wish to play with me you'll find me at Golden Gates to Heaven and say my name. See you soon.'

"Ken what are you…"

"Have you any idea what Golden Gates to Heaven is?" Ken interrupted and asked.

There was a pause on the other end. "Yeah, I know what it is. It was a club. Why?" Yohji asked curiously.

"Was?"

"It closed down a few years but a new club opened." Replied Yohji.

"Well that's what the address is, check it out and ask for a Mistress Monika." The brunette informed.

"Mistress huh? Sounds very…erotic."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just go!"

"Going mother."

Ken pressed the button End button and shook his head.

------

"What did he say?" Aya asked Yohji.

"We're going to Golden Gates to Heaven to meet a Mistress." Yohji grinned.

-----

Omi paced the length of his room. He had no idea how he came here and was disorientated. His head hurt and he was shaking. He sat down on the bed and buried his hands in his hair and sighed heavily. _Where am I?_

The lock clicked that indicated that someone unlocked it and was now turning the knob. Omi scattered to the other side of the bed and hid in the darkness of the corner, laying low enough to see but no for the person to see him immediately.

The door pushed opened and a person stood there silhouetted against the hallways light. He could see the shadow look around the room and stepped away from the light.

Omi's eyes widen in realization to who it was. _Nagi! _He was being held captive by Schwartz.

"What the hell?" he heard Nagi swore and that's when Omi attacked.

The honey haired youth lunged at Nagi and tackled him to the ground. His fist poised to strike Nagi however, he was flung back to the wall by the young brunette's powers.

His head cracked against the wall and black stops dance in front of his eyes as he slid down.

He faintly heard footsteps and voices. A man with fiery red hair was in front of him with his hands on either side of Omi's head, but not touching. "Well, well. Looks like the Katzchen has broken free of my control."

"Dammit Schuldig!" Snapped another voice. "Just put him under again and make sure he stays under."

"Ja, ja oh mighty one." Schuldig said mockingly. "Sweet dreams Katzchen."

Omi's eyes turned blank, then slid shut as darkness consumed him once again.

--------

Aya and Yohji found themselves in a very interesting club. Music blared and the bass thudded under their feet and in their ears. It was hot and sticky due to the hordes of people crammed in.

Aya and Yohji separated ways asking for Mistress Monika. But with no such luck. They met again at the far corner of the room.

"Find anything?" Questioned the redhead.

"Nothing." Yohji shook his head. "Not even a whisper."

Aya scanned the crowd with a cynical eye.

Just then a beautiful woman appeared beside them. "You are looking for Mistress Monika?" her voice was thick with an Russian accent.

Yohji and Aya turned to her.

Her long, blue hair glittered in the light and her equally blue dress hugged her curvy body. Her eyes were piercing and her skin pale.

"Yes were are beautiful lady." The blond replied seductively.

She ignored him and turned around. "If you would follow me please." She started to walk away.

Aya and Yohji looked at each other and nodded and followed her through the crowd.

They were led to the very back of the club and down some stairs to a dimly lit hallway covered in dark red cushioning that drowned the music from up stairs. They continued down the corridor till they halted in front of a door.

The woman in blue opened the door and gestured for them to come in. They came into the room that was decorated in black and red velvets and silk and there sitting among the silk and velvet cushions was a woman with dark hair and was wearing a black corset with matching panties and leather boots.

"Welcome gentleman to 'Velvet Rose'."

-------

TBC

Dear lord! It has been a while! Thank you to my reviewers!

Who is this mysterious Mistress Monika and how does she connect to their recent victim?

Will Omi free himself from the Mastermind's control or will he be permanently lost?

Check out chapter 8!

(And yes I will update)


End file.
